


Oh God

by Cryptit69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Archaeology, Asphyxiation, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Forgotten Gods, Gratuitous Smut, Human Sacrifice, Large Cock, M/M, Monsters, Offering, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptit69/pseuds/Cryptit69
Summary: An archeologist stumbles upon an old tomb
Comments: 3
Kudos: 296





	Oh God

A low rumble resonated through the caverns. The carefully carved walls surrounding the archeological team began to quiver around them.  
"Go!" one member of the group shouted over the sounds of rocks beginning to fall.  
Immediately, the group turned and began making their way back. Anything that was too heavy or replaceable was dropped as they ran back in the direction they came from. As terrible as it would be to have to dig out the cave, it would be better to have access to all of their equipment as they cleared a path rather than being trapped inside, trying to get out.  
Headlamps flickered and dust rose around them, consuming everything in the passageway. No one could see more than a foot in front of them. They did their best to cover their mouths and continue towards the exit, clawing at each other to get ahead.  
The plume of thousand year old dust make its way into one of the assistants' lungs. He fought to breathe, but coughed and choked through the debris coating the inside of his throat. Being unable to breath also meant he was unable to run. Desperate as he was to get out of the tunnel, he was forced to stop and struggle through the coughing fit until the dust began to settle.  
As the wall of dirt cleared he found himself standing only a couple feet from a wall of rocks that had collapsed into the tunnel. Arms hung out from between the boulders, making it clear exactly how lucky he had been to stop. He stumbled backwards, away from the now blocked exit that had been turned into a grave for an unknown number of his friends. Clearly, there would be no getting out of the entrance.  
Thoe's legs caved under him, dropping his dropping him to his knees on top of the scattered rocks coating the floor. Bile rose in his throat, but he fought it down. Tears flooded his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Instead he turned to the items everyone had dropped, and crawled back to the collection of backpacks. His arms and legs shook, and his knees and hands stung from the rocks digging into them, but he ignored it all. A small voice repeated on loop in his head telling him to Go. In an emergency situation seconds mattered, and he knew he needed to Go.  
There was no guarantee that more of the cave wouldn't collapse; he needed to move to somewhere safer.  
He dug through the bags for any water or snack bars that had been packed away, and moved them all into one sack. Anything that he thought might be useful without being too heavy for one person to carry, including a long stretch of rope, a small pick, a mallet, and some matches, was also shoved into the backpack. With that all set to go, he threw the bag over his shoulders and forced himself to his feet.  
His head still spun from the amount of dust he had inhaled, but he refused to et it slow him down until he was safer. He rested one hand along the wall, and followed it through the darkness. As he progressed, he continually tapped the lamp on his head desperately hoping that eventually it would come back on, but never received the outcome he so hoped for. Left with no other option, and not wanting to use up all of his matches at once, he pushed on in the dark and waited for his eyes to adjust.  
The rumbling of the occasional stone shifting continued around him, but other than that the complete silence was almost maddening. His own breath and footsteps were the only other sounds keeping him company. Attempting to hum to lighten the mood only made things worse, as the sound would echo off the barren walls and come back to him. All he could truly do was continue deeper into the seemingly endless tunnel in the near silence.  
With no way to track the passage of time, Theo was unsure of how long he walked. He knew he had stopped to drink some of the water, and had eaten one of the protein bars, and that had feet and shoulders had begun to ache. That was all he knew for how far he had walked, or how long his friends had been dead, before a hint of light appeared at the end of the cave.  
Fear and excitement hit him at the same time. It was impossible for anyone else to have gotten into the tomb ahead of them, and they had been so sure there was only one entrance. Yet there was no denying that there was a light ahead, and a light cannot live for as long as the tunnels had been sealed. Despite the exhaustion in his muscles, he picked up his pace. Of course questions and cautions came to mind, but he pushed them all aside so that excitement could come to the forefront. Even if it wasn't a way out, fire meant he could see. If he could see, he could find a way out.  
The spot light continued to grow larger and brighter the nearer he got, until it blinked out. There was only a second that the light dimmed, but that small amount of time was all it took to make Theo stop. Finding a source of light in an abandoned tunnel was one thing, but the light moving in any way meant there had to be an outside source acting upon it; whether there was a breeze blowing at a flame, or someone moving a flashlight, there was more than just a light at the end of the tunnel.  
He did his best to be silent as he inched forward. The best hope was that he would find another entrance at the end, and the flickering came from a gust of wind blowing through a hidden entrance. Otherwise, there had to be someone or something at the end, and he could only imagine the sort of person that would break into an archeological dig and set up camp there.  
Theo held his breath as he neared. It was becoming clearer that there was a room attached to the side of the passageway, and the light was coming from there. The way the light moved ever so slightly told him it was a fire lighting his way, which also meant there had to be someone nearby tending to it. Carefully, he slid the backpack from his shoulders and set it on the floor to make his won steps lighter. As quietly as possible he retrieved the single-handed pickax from inside the bag, and proceeded.  
With the light reaching into the tunnel he made sure to watch where he stepped, avoiding moving any stones as he walked, until he heard a second set of steps. Theo froze there, holding his breath and clutching the tool with hands. He closed his eyes tight, and said a silent prayer to a god he had forsaken. Thought of all the warnings he had been given before leaving rushed through his head.  
His mother had told him specifically to avoid caves. Friends had made him watch movies of people being trapped inside caves or between rocks. His father had told him to work out more before even considering digging out in the desert. He hadn't listened to any of them, but now he was wishing he had.  
The footsteps continued in the room, slow but heavy. There was also a clear sound of someone breathing.  
Theo himself took one more deep breath, before easing forward and peering around the corner.  
The tool nearly fell out of his hands, and the air in his lungs suddenly felt like it was being punched out of him. In a panic he scrambled back into the dark and pressed his back harder against the wall  
He had seen the large bonfire flickering in the center of the large room, but more than that he had seen the source of footsteps and breathing. Almost sure what he was was an illusion, he rubbed his eyes and peeked back into the room. Nothing had changed.  
He blinked without moving, and nothing in his vision changed. As the being in the room began to turn back towards the door, Theo once again hid himself around the corner.  
Whatever he had seen certainly wasn't human, or anything he had ever seen or heard of before. He himself was over 6 feet tall, and the thing towered over him. Its skin was as black as the hallway he had fought his way through, meaning it was sure to blend into the darkness if he ran and it followed him. Most shocking of all, its head resembled that of a hippopotamus. The creatures body though, from the little he had looked, was less reminiscent of a a large, round mammal and more like that of an amateur body builder. And that large body was gradually making its way over to him.  
For a moment he considered making a run for the exit, and trying to claw his way out, but he was sure the thing would be able to catch him with no struggle. All he could do was lean against the wall in the tunnel and hope it couldn't see him under the large snout.  
Theo held his breath as he watched the large form walk into the doorway, filling it and blocking the light from reaching him. All he could make out was the silhouette of the eight foot tall beast. Now, only feet away from him, it was clear exactly how large it was, and with only a simply cloth hanging from its waist Theo could make out every muscle on its smooth, shiny skin.  
"I can smell you, human," its voice rumbled deep and low, like a bass playing into the empty tunnels, "It has been so long since I was given an offering."  
It turned towards him.  
Fear took over. The only thing to come to Theo's mind was that he needed to get away. He dropped the pick in his hand, and sprinted back the way he came.  
Heavy, loud steps followed behind him.  
He didn't even reach the backpack he had dropped before a large hand gripped hold of his shirt.  
The creature took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out through his mouth.  
"Please don't eat me," he pleaded immediately. Even outside the tomb, in the real world full of regular humans, Theo had learned many times that fighting was not his strength. Now, here, in the presence of something that could break his spine he knew better.  
The laughter that rumbled through his body shook his core. It rang out to loud and predominant that even the walls around the shook at the sound. The creature said no more and began its way back to the lit room, dragging Theo behind it.  
In one last desperate attempt to get away, Theo began working on removing his shirt while stumbling backwards behind the beast.  
By the time it was off, it was too late. With the doorway beside them, the being dropped the empty shirt to grab hold of Theo's shaggy hair before he even had a chance to start running.  
"I won't make a good meal," Theo insisted, "I'm all skin and no bones. And I don't taste good. My diet is all mac n' cheese and cereal."  
"Do you know what I am?" the being rumbled before tossing Theo into the room.  
Theo struggled to catch himself, but ended up on the ground. He quickly looked around the room for any hints to the question he had been asked, but came up almost blank. The room they had entered was large and the walls were filled with carvings, but other than the fire in the center and a set of statues guarding the corners, there was nothing else in the room.  
He turned back around to face the being that blocked his exit. With the full light on it he could see every muscle more clearly; if the beast had been trapped down here since the tomb was closed, it had spent most of the time working out.  
Theo swallowed hard and crawled backwards away from it.  
"I am a god. Before I was sealed in here to guard the tomb of the king I had made a deal with I was often given humans like yourself as an offering. But fear not, I never ate them."  
The room shook around them, making the stones around them rub together and shed more of the same dust Theo had breathed in earlier. He coughed and choked on the dirt that entered his throat, and almost immediately began to feel the same odd feeling he had noticed earlier. Except now that he could see it only felt stronger.  
When he looked back up at the self-proclaimed god there was a clear difference. The piece of golden fabric that been hanging loosely in front of the being was now almost levitating in front of it. Fear tightened Theo's throat, but at the same time he could feel himself begin to salivate.  
"You can't mean-" Theo scrambled backwards, until his back came into contact with a wall.  
The god snickered slightly, and began to approach him.  
With little other option, Theo hurried to get to his feet, only for the god to immediately grab him by the face.  
"You should be honored. Your kind used to offer themselves up willingly to be used by me."  
Theo glanced down to the length of material that stood out from the being's body. The end of the material poked his stomach, proving that there really was something behind it.  
"You want it. I can smell it on you. You are just as greedy and hungry as every other human that once visited me."  
The god pushed Theo down to his knees before moving the fabric out of the way.  
His fears were met with reality. The god's cock stood erect from his body, longer than thicker than would be proportional for even his height and build. The end almost came to a point, especially when compared with the width of the base, but all together Theo couldn't imagine a single place it would comfortably fit.  
"I can-"  
Theo was in the middle of explaining how he was sure something so large would never fit in his mouth, when the god took advantage of his open jaw. the thinner tip fit fine in his mouth, but that wasn't what he was worried about. He glanced up at the large god with pleading eyes, but the beast wasn't even looking at him. It simply pushed its cock deeper into Theo's throat.  
The veins rubbed against his tongue, and sent a rippling sensation through his body. Rather than even consider fighting it, he opened his mouth further and began sucking happily on the large cock in his mouth.  
"I told you all you humans are exactly the same," the rumbling voice informed before thrusting hard into Theo's mouth. The human whined and choked slightly, but continued to trace the large veins with his tongue. "All you care about is having you desires filled." Another hard thrust reached deep down into Theo's mouth, making his throat bulge out around the thickness of the cock being forced into it. "Do not worry. I will make sure you are very filled by the time I am done with you."  
As the movement of the gods hips grew rougher and quicker, Theo simply allowed his jaw to hang open to be used freely. The size of the cock forced his jaw to open wider than he had thought it could, but as uncomfortable as it got it never hurt. His throat ached from being stretched and having the end of the god's massive cock pounded into it, but that was all. Tears leaked out of his eyes from the lack of air he was getting, but still he sat happily letting his throat be used.  
With his head pressed back against the wall, the god could fuck his throat harder. When it was pulled out enough for him to breath momentarily, his head followed the sudden lack of fullness. Then, when it burrowed deep into his throat, a happy sound bubbled out of him.  
The last breath he was given was the longest. He whined as the god held his chin and told him to take a deep breath. He listened, and the god thrust his cock deeper into Theo's mouth than he had before. The last stretch hurt his mouth unlike anything else ever had, but once the base of the cock pushed passed his jaw, it felt like a perfect fit. He relaxed his mouth around the wide base of the cock and continued to caress the veins with his tongue as a predominant twitch took over cock.  
A flood of hot cum poured into his throat. Shocked, Theo attempted to pull back; the thick base at the end of the cock that now rested inside his teeth stopped him from moving anywhere. All he could do was fight to swallow the cum as quickly as it pumped into his throat. Just as he was sure it had to stop, more came.  
The god chuckled above him at the struggle. "It's been millennia since I had a human on the end of my cock, you will have to forgive how much I've had waiting just for you."  
Theo stopped swallowing when his body recoiled from the lack of oxygen he was getting. He chocked and sputtered, but with the end of the cock stuck in his mouth there was nothing he could do but fight to swallow more. He placed his hands on the gods hips and pushed back, whimpering through the pain of the cock pulling at his teeth.  
Just as dark rings began to close in around his eyes, he managed to force himself off it. Air rushed to his lungs, and he coughed up the remaining cum that had been stuck in his throat. He gasped and clawed the ground until his airways were clear, and he was once again able to breath properly.  
"What a waste," was all the god said, before a large, solid hand, came down against Theo's ass. He yelped at the impact and tried to scurry away, but the god grabbed his hips before he could. "Maybe we will have to train you to be better."  
Theo heard the tearing of fabric before he realized the hands that had reached into his pants to tear them away.  
"Wait what are you-" was as far as he got before the god shoved his cum and saliva cock into his ass. Theo yelped and struggled momentarily, but the strong hands on his hips made sure he had nowhere to go.  
"How full do you think we can make you? For someone so tall you are so thin and frail." When the god thrust his hips forward Theo moaned loudly, his own voice shaking dust free from the ceiling above them. "I bet you fill easily. You'll be bubbling over with my cum before I am even closed to finished with you."  
The god straightened his posture, lifting Theo's feet off the floor. It thrust deep into him again, hard and fast. "Before I am satiated, you will be so accustomed to being full tat you will whine and beg for more."  
A small part of Theo's mind wanted to object and prove he wouldn't break so easily, but as soon as the next buck of the gods hips pressed the large cock into him, the defiant voice was gone. The god laughed and picked up his pace as he fucked him. "It is almost a shame it was not a female that stumbled in to find me, but worry not, but the time I finish with you, you will look close enough to pregnant." Theo moaned loudly as the god used him. There was little he could do wit his arms and legs off the ground except hold himself and whimper at how fast and hard the god fucked him. He found one hand involuntarily reaching up and into his mouth to give his mouth something to suck as his hole was abused. The way the god chuckled at the sight filled him with shame and excitement at the same time, and he came with a loud moan long before the god was finished with him. "Was that all it took for you?" the god mocked as he continued to fuck him. Holding Theo on his cock, he made his way over to the wall. He pressed Theo against it, leading his hands mostly free, and he continued to use him like no more than a sleeve for his cock. "You are pitiful. I have had virgins last longer than you." It smacked Theo's ass hard enough for him to cry out. It wasn't long until he came again. This time, the god wasn't far behind him. The wide base of the cock was once again crammed into him, this time with a much more satisfying pop. Cum flooded into Theo once more, this time with no reason for him to fight it. He whimpered at every pulse that only made him more full, and somehow made him hard yet again. The god reached under Theo to feel his stomach and made a pleased sound in his throat as he did. "You're already beginning to fill out and we aren't even close to done. How much more do you think you can take?"


End file.
